Coming Home
by Lunacy1111
Summary: This is for Char and Em, who always get so excited and are so supportive :) This is set around the July 19 episode when Peter attacked Gary about the roof. I was super annoyed that Carla wasn't it and there wasn't more AngryPeter, so this... happened. Rating is M for smut in chapter 2. Possible Trigger Warning for reference to suicide. Please let me know what you think :)
1. Chapter 1

Carla and Peter were holding hands across the table, lost in each other's eyes like a couple of daft kids; they barely noticed when Jenny brought a pair of fizzy drinks to the table.

"Young love's dream there" Jenny tossed back at Johnny as he joined her.

"Hate to burst the dream," Johnny interjected, and Carla was jerked out of her reverie, in the softest brown eyes she had ever seen.

Her back stiffened at the boisterous voice. She still didn't feel completely comfortable with this man, her father. In truth, she didn't feel fully comfortable with many people. But as she worked through her therapy, as she learned to confront the things she had stuffed down, the unease of their relationship returned. Mostly she felt anger. But she wasn't yet ready to grasp it with both hands, so she set it to the side, much like the safe distance she kept with Johnny.

"Imran told our Kate; Gary was questioned by the police. He's their top suspect for sabotaging the roof" Johnny informed them, as Kate stood next to the bar.

"Gary" Carla repeated, as if in a trance. She couldn't help glancing over at her sister. The physical distance between them spoke volumes. Nothing would ever be the same.

Peter tuned into Carla's emotional state immediately, squeezing her hand. His own emotions rising; the man he had blackmailed to keep quiet from implicating Carla. HIM. He stood by while the love of his life deteriorated into a broken shell. Peter caught Carla's glance to the bar. Kate. The other woman's life that Gary had decimated. The sister Carla loved and had been torn away from, their relationship sustaining irreparable damage. But Peter tried to keep his surging emotions in check, laser focused on the flickering emotions on his partner's face.

_She wasn't responsible. Not fully. Peter had reiterated the words so many times. He was the only one to believe them. She didn't believe them. How could Gary do this! Anger coursed through her veins. Gary let her take on all the blame. Let her lose her family. Took Peter's hush money. Let her lose her mind. He would have let her be locked up. Kate. He destroyed her sister's life. But could she have stopped it; stopped him. _

And then Gary walked through the door. Carla knew it before she saw him, when Peter dropped her hand. She saw it in the darkness that took over his eyes. She reached for him, but it was too late.

Peter was on his feet, and across the room in a rush of steps. Gary saw him coming, and raised his hands in a defensive gesture, weakly proclaiming he could explain.

But Peter had already lunged for him, and jerked him forward by his shirt. "It was you" Peter spit at him, shaking him violently. When Gary feigned innocence, Peter knocked him on both sides of his head, and then gripping him again, hurled him against the wall. When Gary slid down the wall, Peter hauled him up again, pinning him and shaking him. "LIAR" he growled at Gary, his eyes boring into him, daring him to object.

"Admit it" Peter demanded, "Admit it was you. YOU watched while Kate's world fell apart. YOU let Carla go out of her mind"

Gary twisted away from him and rushed forward to head butt Peter in the stomach, knocking him back and getting in a sucker punch. But Peter was back on his feet and slammed his fist into Gary, landing several punches.

As he grabbed Gary again, Johnny lurched forward, grabbing hold of Peter's jacket.

Carla had remained still. She should stop him. She had ranted at him for kicking off with his fists recklessly so many times before. But she was mesmerized as Peter threw Gary into the wall, as his fists flew into him. Thoughts continued spinning in her head. Guilt. Tragedy. Loss. Hers. Kate's. Gary's.

But the passionate rage emanating off Peter took over. Her heart thumped in rhythm with his pounding fists. It was as if she were behind glass, watching this man fight for her, in her corner. He may be a ridiculous idiot and he may be one more punch away from being banged up. But he was hers. Carla broke out of the tumble of thoughts and feelings bouncing against each other; burst through the glass; and jumped to her feet when Johnny gripped his hands onto Peter's leather jacket to jerk him away from Gary.

Carla grabbed Johnny's arm and aggressively shoved him to the side, as Jenny and Kate looked on in shock. She immediately wrapped her arms around Peter's waist, and pressed herself into his back, as he had once done.

"Peter, baby. Enough" her voice was quiet but firm, and she urged him back toward her with her hands clasped around him, to ensure he didn't go after Gary again.

The feeling of her wrapping herself tightly around him wasn't lost on Peter. In truth, those desperate moments on the fire escape were never far from his mind. His anger dissipated quickly in her arms, and he paused to revel in her embrace before turning to her, knowing she was going to be furious.

Carla flared her eyes at him, trying to hide the fluttering in her heart at this man so devoted to defending her, so defiantly in her corner. This was no time for swooning. And certainly no time to show him the heat that had risen, pulsing in her veins; how aroused she was at the passionate anger erupting from him. For her. No, now was the time to focus on this idiot doing stupid things that could take him away from her.

As Peter turned to the expected, but undeniably beautiful, fire lighting up her eyes, the last of his anger evaporated as his eyes softened. "Hey love, are you alright", his voice was as soft and caring as his eyes that were tempting her, and he raised his hand to caress her face.

But Carla caught his arm with her hand, stopping him; her eyes falling on the cuts and bruises forming on his hands. She almost caved. "What were you playing at, 'ey" she questioned sharply.

"HE brought the roof down. HE destroyed Kate's life. He let you think it was you. He needs to pay for that" Peter raged, his sense of helplessness taking over. His sense of failure.

"And you are going to make him pay? And what, get banged up? Is that what you think I need? You stupid man" Carla thundered back at him. Why couldn't he see how much she needed him.

Her family, untrained in the wars of Peter and Carla, were now slinking into hiding; leaving them alone.

Peter felt the urge to lunge forward and close the distance between them, crackling with electricity. Instead he stepped back, shaking off her hand, as his emotions bubbled over. He had worked hard to stay steady, keep everything calm for Carla, but the dam burst open now.

"He let you unravel. He just stood by. And I had to stand by and watch it. I couldn't stop it" Peter emotionally confessed his failings. "The woman I loved was disappearing before my eyes, getting farther and farther away. I failed you. I never wanted to let you down again" Peter's voice was broken and hoarse, his anguish sputtering out.

"I almost lost you" it was almost a whisper as his voice cracked "I couldn't have gone on" Peter's head dropping under the weight of it, ashamed of being weak when she had battled so hard.

Carla shook her head, moving closer to Peter. She felt like her heart had been severed right down the middle. The realization dropped on her that she had not paid nearly enough attention to what Peter had been going through. The struggle she had dropped onto his shoulders. He had been so strong for her, the only thing propping her up.

She knew he had been by her side since the roof came down. He had been the only one, really the ONLY one to believe in her. Even when she didn't.

She knew he had fallen off the wagon. Because of her. He had confessed the truth to her in Carlisle, when she was stronger; when they vowed honesty and to fight for a future together. And she felt enormous guilt over it.

But she hadn't considered what it had taken for Peter to be her anchor, her tower of strength. Her life line.

He had been there to hold her hand in the scary moments. Climbed onto the bed and held her when it got worse. Promised he would never let go. He had even sung to her.

Carla had become aware of most of what happened, when her psychosis was spiking. She understood that Rana, Hayley and Aiden were in her mind, even though they felt so real. And she knew that Peter had saved her. One more time.

She could even still feel his strong arms around her, not letting go. How he pulled her back until she stepped down; how he pressed himself against her; how his voice said her name, begging her to stay. She had been so sure it was Aiden. But it was Peter. Of course it was Peter.

She knew he wouldn't have let go. If she had gone over the edge, she would have taken him with her. And it haunted her. She and Peter talked about her psychosis and what it was like for her. But they never talked about how he saved her. And she realized it was time they did.

Carla reached for Peter's hands now, softly stroking the cuts and bruises on his fingers, before raising one hand to stroke his cut cheek and the dark bruise forming; her fingers falling to the cut on his swollen lip. Moving closer to him, she asked quietly "Does it hurt too much"

Peter stilled under her touch. "A bit" he admitted, trying to smirk as much as his injured lip allowed, adding proudly "But Gary looks worse"

Carla rolled her eyes, and repeated "You stupid man" but her voice was gentle, tinged with affection. She moved even closer, so her lips were very near his, and tried again.

'Does it hurt too much" she whispered, her breath puffing out against his skin, gazing up at him under dark lashes, desire unveiled.

Understanding flooded Peter's dark eyes. Finally. "Oh, it would totally be worth it" he breathed out, as her lips pressed gently against his. Soft teasing kisses followed, as Carla moved her lips against his, and then gently sucked his bottom lip with her own plump lips.

Peter brought his hands up now to hold her head, letting one hand move to the back of her head, as he deepened the kiss. A moan escaped as Carla swept her tongue across his lips, but he didn't let go. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, giving him just a tiny taste before pulling away.

"Definitely worth it" he promises her, as Carla gifted him with a smile, the one that promised there was more to come.

"Let's get you home, my bad battered hero in a leather jacket" Carla proposed, "And I'll get this mess of you cleaned up" as she wrapped both arms around his waist, leaning into him.

Peter responded by softly laying a hand on top of her head, as they left together.

Carla gathered ice into a towel and reached for the antiseptic she had fetched from the bathroom, as she looked across to Peter sat on the couch.

She mused how walking in here felt like coming home. An odd sensation in that her home had been elsewhere for so long now. The familiar surroundings were comforting, relatively unchanged through the years. She half expected Deirdre to appear with a trifle or some other dodgy meal, or for a wee glass of wine. She would be bursting, Carla thought, as she looked across to Peter once more.

Realization slid over Carla, seeping into her skin, saturating her with a silky soft cloak of security. Peter was her home. They were each other's home.

Carla crossed to the couch and perched on Peter's lap, holding the ice against his bruises, while she cleaned the cuts. Setting the first aid supplies to the side, Carla reached for Peter's hands and pressed her lips gently to his fingers. He let out a slight hiss as her lips brushed over his knuckles. She looked up at him apologetically, but he just looked down at her lovingly.

Carla leaned up to press another gentle kiss to his cheek. Settling back against his shoulder, Carla pondered, "Heroes don't always wear capes do they" as Peter cocked his head in confusion. "Sometimes it's a leather jacket" she smiled, as she lifted her head from her favorite spot on his shoulder, bringing her hands up to his collar, clinging to it as her eyes locked with his.

"You have saved me more than once" Carla continued as emotion crept into her voice, "And you saved me again. When I was at my lowest, when I needed you the most, you were right there"

She felt the tears spilling out but she kept going "You said I love you for Aiden"

"You needed to hear it," Peter was getting emotional as well; memories of that day flooding in "All I wanted was to give you what you needed, to be everything that you needed"

Tears were falling furiously now, for both of them. "You saved me. You pulled me back from the brink. Literally. Thank you Peter, thank you for not letting me go" Carla poured her heart out. She didn't know if the words could ever be enough.

"I was never going to let go" Peter promised her. Demonstrating his words, he wrapped his arms around her; pulling her head down to his chest, he placed his hand on top of her head protectively.

"I know. I know if I had gone over, I would have taken you with me" Carla cried out, her body shaking with sobs against his chest.

But Peter wiped at the tears streaming down her cheeks; carefully lifting her chin and holding her face in his hands as he captured her gaze of devastation, he implored her to understand "I couldn't have been here without you" Before Carla could respond, he brought his lips down on hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Their embrace quickly became one of hot, needy, desperate kisses; with Carla moving to straddle Peter and sliding his leather jacket down until it crumpled behind him. Then slipping her hands under his shirt, all over the warm skin of his chest and back, until the shirt was pulled over his head.

After leaning in to place kisses across his chest, Carla lowered her voice and asked "So are you hurt anywhere else" as she stroked his cheek and placed her hand on his.

As he shook his head, Carla ran her finger tips enticingly up and down his chest and revealed, "Cuz you know your dad is away on that overnight photography trip. Mmmm and Si, he's at Leanne's"

Carla thrilled at the feeling of Peter's hand at the back of her head, urging her mouth to his, and the force that brought their lips crashing together; their tongues thrashing around each other; the dominating tug of war. The delicious heat that was quickly spreading lower intensified, as Peter had her shirt unbuttoned and his hands moved down her sides; igniting a fire on her skin with every delicate stroke. It felt heavenly; and then she crashed back to earth when he pulled back.

"Is something wrong" Carla asked in a heavy breath; her eyes, bright with excitement and shining with need, filled with concern.

"Yeah there is" Peter admitted, linking his fingers with hers, "Are you sure Carla? You don't have to do this. I would never take advantage or expect anything. I know it's still a long road. I will wait as long as you need. I'm not going anywhere"

Three beds. They had shared three beds in the time Peter had returned. Four actually. He had held her. He had stroked her hair over and over. He held her even tighter after the nightmares. They had kissed softly. Just the smallest of loving caring kisses. He never pushed her for more.

And then there was the night they spent on the boat that he was going to sell. For her. She was smiling for the first time in three days. She was smiling at him. They nearly got carried away.

The love and passion that had always sprung to life between them came rushing to the surface. Half of their clothes were strewn on the floor, when Peter was the one to hold back.

He had pulled her close, planted kisses on her head, stroked her hair and back, until she fell asleep with her legs tangled in his. One of the few nights she really did sleep peacefully.

Sex had not been on her mind, with her world crashing around her, but she had felt that magnetic pull to him. It was undeniable. As many times as she did deny it, her heart belonged to this man. She wanted to belong to him again. And then she didn't know how to tell him. Until now.

Carla knew that Peter would wait. He had done before. She knew he would not give up on her; or run a mile. He had shown her that he was the one man that would stay. And she knew she was going to have to be the one to reassure him and take the lead.

"I want this Peter, I want you" Carla's voice was whisper soft as she leaned in to caress his lips with her own, increasing the pressure until he responded back, and slid her top over her shoulders.

Bringing her hands up to cradle his face, lovingly stroking his beard, Carla met his eyes as she declared "I still feel safe with you darlin" Misty eyed and more in love than ever, they melted into each other. A joyous kiss as their lips came together once more; they never wanted it to end.

Carla rained kisses over Peter's face, until her lips were buried into his neck, pressing insistent devouring kisses into the curve of his neck and shoulder.

Peter cascaded soft kisses over her face, pressing his lips into her hair as it fell forward. Brushing her hair back, he dove his hands into it, as their lips hungrily claimed the other. Carla's hands came to the back of Peter's head now, holding him just as tightly. It was her turn to moan into his mouth now, as warm bare skin pressed together like it had not been in way too long.

Soon Carla's hands had fallen to his belt; her hands sliding into his jeans eagerly to stroke him. Just as quickly, and devastatingly, she had removed herself and slid away from him. Before he had time to properly react to the loss of her, Peter was completely mesmerized as she stood in front of him with a seductive smile.

Peter did not take his eyes off Carla, as she unbuttoned her own jeans and slid them down, and then stepped out of her lacy knickers. The lustful desire in her green eyes stayed trained on him, as she tugged down his jeans and boxers, and she straddled him once more.

Wrapping her hands around his swelling cock, Carla dragged her hands up down the shaft, gently massaging and squeezing. She took his sac in her hand before stroking her thumb back and forth over the head, eliciting an excited hiss from Peter.

Carla's heart was racing. Feeling Peter grow and throb in her hand, watching his eyes darken with his own lust, sent a powerful surge of heat to her core. She was so wet, and knew her heat would match his when she took him inside her.

Peter stared at Carla, and she stared at him. Both so aware of what this meant; how long they had waited to be together again; how they had longed for it. Five very long years.

Carla guided Peter to her entrance and slipped the tip inside. She lowered herself down on him slowly as he began to fill her. Peter's head fell back as she forced herself down on him, slowly surrounding his cock with her tight heat.

Reaching around her back, he released her bra and peeled it off. Carla leaned forward slightly as Peter stroked his hands up and down her tingling skin; flicking his tongue over her nipples as they stiffened, and then sucked; his tongue swirling around them.

The exquisite pressure making Carla wetter, her juices bathing his cock as she ground down on him. Peter scraped his teeth lightly against her, followed by his tongue; at the prick of pain, Carla gasped and took all of him as she sank down on him.

As Peter throbbed inside her, Carla squeezed herself around him, and pressed herself into his arms. Holding each other for a moment, they savored the sensation of being so connected once more.

And then she began to rise off him, and back down slowly. She was so tight, she could feel every ridge of his solid cock caressing her walls; the friction setting off delicious sparks. Carla moved faster; up and down; rocking against Peter; her breathing becoming heavy.

"Carlaaa" Peter moaned out; she grinded down on him, circling her hips, milking his cock. Peter leaned forward as her head fell back, her hair falling down her bare back. He slid his hands into her hair, closing his fists around the strands; his hot lips burning a path down her smooth neck. Letting his hands trail down her back, Peter gripped Carla's hips as they rocked against each other; colliding again and again; holding her close so that he was grinding against her hot aching clit.

"Peeet'r" Carla cried out, pressing her palms to his chest, urging him to lay back, as she leaned over him. Wrapping her arms to cup the back of Peter's head, stroking and gripping his hair; Carla brushed her warm moist lips against the heat of his chest, following with the stroke of her tongue. The new angle allowing her to rise and fall on him, as he thrust forcefully back into her. Penetrating. Filling her deeper. All consuming; being sure to graze her throbbing clit with every stroke. Peter's hands massaged her creamy skin, as they moved in a frenzied rhythm; slamming; burying; soaring.

Every staccato thrust catapulted Carla closer to the edge; white hot tension spreading through her, coiling, threatening to snap. As Peter held Carla flush against him, grinding continuously against her bud, she cried out "Peter! I… I can't baby ohhhh…." Quivering around his cock, her body started shaking as she clenched around him, gushing over and around him in heavy spurts.

Euphoria trembled through her body in waves, her breaths coming out in pants, pleasure peaking again and again. She brought her mouth down to crush his as Peter continued to plunge into her depths; sliding her tongue in his mouth, stroking and sucking his tongue with abandon. Carla reluctantly withdrew, pressing kisses down the side of his face, as Peter erupted, pumping endless ribbons of hot cum, blasting deep into her.

The guttural moan when he let go. The sound of her name. The way he stroked his hands gratefully down through her hair. The rocketing of his release that SHE pulled out of him. Carla whimpered; a shiver shooting down her spine, splintering out in every direction, settling into her core. Bursts of pleasure gripped her, in slow motion, one on top of the other, until their string of explosions tore though her in a rapid release. Collapsing against his shoulder, Carla repeated his name weakly, "Peeeter…." while his hands stroked the after shocks over all the skin he could reach.

Carla lay her cheek against the heated skin of Peter's shoulder, melting into his touch, until he lifted her to face him. Their eyes met, echoing their rapture; his lips took hers gently, parting to join her tongue in a joyful delicate dance. The kiss was long and satisfying; hearts, lips, tongues in syncopation; having an entire conversation. When they parted, Peter gathered her against his chest. There was no place Carla would rather be.


	3. Chapter 3

"I should have at least had some candles" Peter mused apologetically; his hand gently stroked Carla's hair, as she lay blissfully in his arms, after he drew a blanket over them.

Carla poked him, teasing "Cheesy. You are a soppy git aren't you" but she couldn't stop the sly smile tugging at her lips.

"Shhh, I know you love it" Peter retorted as he cuddled her closer against his chest. "I wanted to make it special. You deserve it. You deserve spectacular"

"Well it was that, 'ey" Carla smirked as the smile grew on her face, flashing her sparkling green eyes at him; eyes that held promise of mischief.

The eyes that had been burned into his memory, into his heart, so long ago. Even when he lived in denial, he couldn't deny those eyes that stayed with him when he closed his eyes.

The sparkle that he held onto, all those months that he looked into her eyes and saw lost and frightened; when they pleaded with him for reassurance. Those eyes, they were his touchstone, his belief that his Carla was still in there.

Dropping her gaze as she held him tighter, Carla spoke quietly, the words steeped with meaning, "I love you, Peter Barlow" Words he once thought he might never hear again. And did not take for granted. Not ever again.

Carla finally lifted her eyes back to his, to see the gentle smile that never failed to make her stomach flip flop. "I love you Car. So much" Peter murmured, his dark eyes grazing over her face.

She could see everything in his eyes.

The love that was so strong and deep and resilient, that she never quite believed would be hers.

The love that she thought they had burned to the ground. But somehow always came back to life out of the ashes. Their past history had not been burned away, but instead galvanized into a stronger core, from the remnants of the fire.

The desire that always simmered, ready to spark into the brightest flames, with a single touch.

Carla felt beautiful in his eyes. Even when she didn't have the strength to wash her tangled hair; without a stitch of makeup; far away from her sky high heels and dressy attire. When she hid under large jumpers. When she didn't see a single beautiful thing in herself, inside or out. He still called her gorgeous; he still made her feel like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"I can at least run you a nice hot bath, yeah" Peter offered, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and moving his face closer to hers. "Maybe with some of those scented oils you like"

Carla scrambled off him, pulling the blanket with her, before his lips could reach hers. "Only if you join me" she smirked, before tossing the blanket at him. She let him have a long lingering look at her silhouette, before making a dash for the stairs.

Peter quickly jumped up, holding the blanket for a moment, before flinging it toward the couch and following her lead.

Carla leaned back against Peter's broad chest, as the warm water lapped at their naked bodies. She had not felt this at ease, this comfortable in her own skin, since she couldn't even remember when.

The fears she had long held about getting back with Peter, as much as she yearned for it, felt so far away now; unthinkable even. They had slipped back together so effortlessly. Like they were where they belonged. Like they fit. Like they were coming home.

Peter slid his hands through Carla's wet hair, gently washing away the last of the shampoo and conditioner he had lovingly massaged through her tresses, in the way that was always soothing and so intimate. His touch had always been so tender and delicate, while being able to set her body on fire just as easily.

They both found their minds lazily drifting to the day in Carlisle that had started out to be one of Carla's tougher days, but had ended up being one of her best. Peter had arrived for his visit, bringing her favorite shampoo and conditioner with him, as well as permission to allow him to help her wash her hair; just the two of them.

It had been years since he had done it, but he still remembered how much she had loved it. The closeness that enveloped her gave Carla that bit more strength to fight her demons. And the clarity and confidence to know she could, with Peter by her side.

As the water cooled, Peter and Carla stepped out of the bath and Carla reached for a large fluffy towel. But Peter soon tugged it away, promising "you're really not going to need that" while grabbing a towel himself to softly dry her hair. His gentle caring touch overwhelming, her eyes grew wet, as pure happiness bubbled inside her.

And then she was overwhelmed just as much by an aching, as his hands slid down her sides and stroked over her stomach, leaving her burning for his hands to move lower. He turned her in his arms, before pushing still damp hair behind her ears, and pulling her into a slow deep desirous kiss. His tongue just flickered against hers, before lifting her into his arms and carrying her to their bed.

Their bed. He would never stop being grateful for those words; or that he could be there with her again. He vowed to never take anything for granted with her ever again; never let her down again; as he laid her down.

Their bodies were still somewhat wet from the bath, but they didn't care, as they curled toward the other, limbs tangling together. Peter admired the way Carla's hair fell over her shoulder, before brushing it away to plant a soft kiss there.

Carla reached for Peter to draw him into a loving kiss, leaving a hand against his face, as she pulled back to look into his eyes. "Thank you" she whispered emotionally. "Thank you for never giving up on me. I have no idea why you didn't"

"My Carla", he whispered back brokenly, he was seeing more and more of her every day. "I knew you were still in there. I knew you could come back. That was worth fighting for. You are worth fighting for"

Tears streaked both of their faces as they moved together in a close embrace, holding each other, one kiss followed by another.

"I know it's still a long way back" Carla stared into Peter's eyes, opening her heart more than she had in years, "But I feel like I'm coming back. Coming home. You're my home, Peter"

"And you're my home, Car. This is me and you. For keeps" Peter promised her as their lips came together again; passionately; triumphantly.

Their tongues tumbled around each other playfully; kisses became all consuming; as Carla's body welcomed Peter home. Skin against skin, hand in hand, they moved together to shattering completion again and again. Home had never felt so good.

Laying spent in each other's arms, Peter threaded his fingers through her hair and massaged her head; Carla caressed his chest and nuzzled her lips into his neck; they both arrived at the same conclusion.

They definitely needed to show an interest in Ken's photography when he returned home, and encourage these overnight trips.

Hope you liked the story. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
